In Search for Harry
by Little Miss Dove
Summary: Set a couple of years after Hogwarts, Harry’s been missing without a trace ever since Voldemort and him duelled… Hermione, Ron and co’ are back in search for their missing friend. But someone wants to stop them discovering where he is.
1. The Boy who disappeared

In Search for Harry

_In Search for Harry_

_By Dove_

_Chapter One: The Boy who disappeared _

It was the evening of the last remnants of the summer. The orange sun was setting behind a pink red sky. A small breeze blew past the street making a soft rustle from the tree leaves across the perfectly lined up lawns, in front of what seemed to be a street of normal houses. 

However there was something different to North Wick Avenue than the average street in Britain. If one somehow manage to walk onto this street, they could see at that present moment two young women swooping down on what looked like broom sticks defying gravity and at the same time another young man in black robes appear out of thin air a few feet from them.

What made this street different from many others was that in each of these houses lived the families of Witches and Wizards. A miniscule part of the world that was kept hidden from the non-magical community known as 'muggles.'

It was just around a quarter of a decade since the 'Final Battle,' the fight between the Dark Lord, Voldemort and the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Voldemort was a dark wizard who had murdered Harry's parents when he was one, and from Harry's first year in Hogwarts, the Dark Lord had continued to pursue the boy until his graduation day, where the two duelled and from good fortune, courage, and skill, Harry managed to defeat Voldemort once again. 

However in doing so it also created another mystery, a week after Voldemort was banished, the famous Harry Potter disappeared. No one knew what became of him. Search parties were led out and even the famous Albus Dumbledore took several months out of his position of headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft to look for the boy, but it was useless. He had simply vanished leaving behind no clue, no trace of what so ever that had happened to him. 

Some say that Voldemort trapped him within a curse just before he was defeated while others thought that the death of some of his friends caused enough guilt for him to run away into hiding. Even now wizards and witches were looking for him, from 'The Boy who lived' he became 'The Boy who disappeared'.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked up to the sky and took a deep breath as another soft breeze blew past her, raising the loose strands of her brown, now straighter, hair. Beside her a black haired witch with brown low-lights landed off her broom and gave a small smile, "Thinking about your friend again?" She asked Hermione.

"Don't we always," a voice behind them said as the wizard who had apparated, walked up to the two witches, brushing his flaming red hair back.

It had been a couple of years since Harry had disappeared and like always the world continued. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, sad as they were about their best friend's disappearance slowly adjusted to life without him. 

On finishing Hogwarts, Ron took up a small position in the Ministry of Magic rapidly advancing to the youngest head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports at twenty, (Ludo Bagman, the previous head had been fired after been caught swindling the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge's nephew in a game between Appleby Arrows and Tutshill Tornados, two teams of a much loved wizarding sport - Quidditch.) 

Hermione had continued on with higher studies and went to the Evergreen University of Sorcery in Europe to take her W.H.A.L.Es (Wizards/Witches Higher Academic Level Examinations.) It was there she met Jade Hyadia, their new friend and now one of their current housemates.

Hermione returned the smile, Jade and Ron gave her and the three walked wearily into their home of two months, the only house with a slight mystique to it. Their home was an old lodging house, found on the end of North Wick Avenue, and behind it was a large field. The outside was old and looked dangerous to live in but magic had its advantages and since the entire street was magical then there was no suspicion as to how it was held from falling down. Inside however was a different story, modernised by magic yet it still held the many years of history within its walls.

"It's been nearly three years, since he's disappeared and still not one damn clue as to where he went." Hermione complained as she rummaged around her bag for her keys, and when she fished them out of her bag, Jade had already opened the strong oak door.

"I'm beginning to thi…" she continued when loud bang went off and a high speed-flying ball zoomed towards the three nearly knocking Hermione down, exploding once it hit the wall showering the group with a blast of cold water.

"Sorry!!!" a voice rang out and the patter of steps were heard as Fred and George Weasley, Ron's mischievous older brothers came into view, their' red hair in disarray and their grinning faces black from the explosion.

"New invention," George explained, he was the founder along with his brother, Fred of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', an infamous joke shop that had rapidly expanded in the four years since it began to a multi-corporate company running against Zonko's products.

"Needs a bit more work," Jade pointed out as she rung out her hair. Although she had not gone to Hogwarts with her four housemates, Hermione and Ron had told her the most memorable adventures and events that had happened during their time there and she herself had experienced first hand, Fred and George's inventions by sampling a Canary Cream. The housemates were use to Fred and George's creations, now.

"What exactly is it meant to be?" Hermione asked as she raised her wand to perform a quick drying spell around the area. 

"Just another trick, needs to be finished," Fred answered. "How was your first day in the Department of Magical Objects?" He asked briskly to change the conversation.

"It was… interesting," Hermione said quickly, walking through several corridors towards the kitchen.

Jade laughed and explained while following her friend, "We raided an old crone's house and Hermione had some what trouble with a vanity mirror with an attitude. They spent two hours arguing about her hair until Mr Coral (_Head of the Department of Magical Objects_) interrupted."

Hermione grumbled something that sounded remotely like: "She started it," while filling a kettle with water. "_Ferveiacio_," she muttered and the kettle switched on as the group gathered around the kitchen counter conversing about the day's events. Within minutes the kettle gave a low whistle and Hermione started pouring out some tea. As she took a seat at the counter with her cup of tea, something nagged at the back of her mind about mirrors. 

"Yes, Oliver Wood, he's been captain of 'Puddlemere United' for a couple of years now, hear England's interested in him," Ron was saying as she sat down. 

"Poor England," Fred replied, "Remember how he used to wake us up at the crack of dawn for practises, George?"

"Yeah, and we practised in all types of weather too, but we finally won the Quidditch cup in his last year, thanx to Harry."

"Oh, he was so disappointed that year when we were flattened by Ravenclaw."

"Was that the year Harry was unconscious?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, he stopped 'You-Know-Who' from getting the Philosopher's Stone out the Mirror of Erised."

Hermione suddenly jumped up, her eyes widened as she loosened her grip on her cup, dropping it and spilling tea down the counter onto her housemates' lap.

"Hermione!" They moaned as Jade picked up the cup and saucer while Ron reached for a towel. Hermione stood thinking her thoughts over as Fred and George waved their hands frantically in front of her eyes.

"Ron! I got it!" Hermione said ignoring the twin's hands, grabbing her bewildered friend by the shoulder as he mopped the spilt tea, "I've got it!"

"Got what, Hermione? Look you're making me fling the soaked up tea everywhere!"

"Ron, I know how to find out where Harry went!"

**********

_A/N (24/5/01)___

_Ok, so that's the first chapter to my first try at a HP fan fiction solo.What do you think? Is the idea too original; un-real; silly; ok; abnormal; good; strange, what? Please review and tell me what you think and oh, should I continue this? I have a vague (emphasise on vague) idea of the plot but any suggestions, criticism, and comments about anything are welcome with gratitude. _

_ _

_Thank you,_

_Dove, (Always the Little Miss)_

_ _

_Disclaimer (Are these suppose to be at the beginning or end?):___

_As written so many times by every HP fan fiction author: Harry Potter and co' do not belong to moi. Nor does the idea of the Magical community; Muggles; M.O.M; Hogwarts and so forth. They are the creation of J.K. Rowling (like you didn't know already) and belong either to her or Warner Brother's (no idea.)_

_ _

_The only thing I can claim here are the characters: Jade Hyadia and Mr Coral. Still no money is being made here, so please don't sue me. ^_^_

_ _

_**********_

_ _

_A/N 2 (20/6/01)_

_This is the same chapter as the 'In Search for Harry' under the 'Angel and Devil' account. The Angel is moi, Dove – so don't go and sue me for uploading my own work under a different account. The original upload will be deleted shortly and the rest of the story will be posted here. Nothing has been changed to the above and Chapter Two will be up by the end of this month, when my exams have finished that is if you're all still interested in it. Please review to those of you who have just read this and tell me your thoughts (good and bad.) To those of you who've already read and reviewed this, please review it again here it will be most appreciated. ^_^_


	2. Off to Hogwarts?

In Search for Harry

_In Search for Harry_

_By Dove _

_Chapter Two: We're off to see the wizard Hogwarts_

_"Ron, I know how to find out where Harry went!"_

Ron froze and stared at Hermione, George and Fred stood in silent their twin jaws dropped open, as Jade turned abruptly from where she stood near the sink her dark hair flipping back.

"Wh… what?" 

"I know how to find out where Harry went," Hermione repeated, her eyes shining in excitement.

"How?" 

"The Mirror! The Mirror of Erised!" 

"How is the Mirror going to help us find Harry?" Fred asked frowning. "What is this Mirror anyways?"

Ron's eyes literally brightened, he reached out for the counter as realization dawned on to him, turning to his brother he said: "The mirror, it show's what the heart desires, we desire to find Harry so it should show us where he is."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I don't know how we didn't think of it before, we need to go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore," she exclaimed as Ron and her rushed to the door.

"Halt! Stop! Don't move!" Jade's halting voice stopped them. "You can't just leave for Hogwart's…"

"Why not!"

"Jade's right, it's August 31st, Hogwart's begins tomorrow and it'll take us that long to get there, train, night bus or broom. We can't just go to Hogwarts without any warning either, we should send an owl first," George suggested, his face in thought.

Ron frowned, "I guess you're right, and we need to take a few days off work too."

"_Accio parchments and quills_," Hermione said, her organising personality coming out as her face became straight and determined. "Ron, write down what you can leave your assistants to do; Jade can you draft out our absence letters? I'll write a quick note to Dumbledore to say we're coming and explain about the mirror; George, Fred, you… you can…"

"We'll sort out a few things and make us some dinner," Fred finished grinning. "We should be off to Hogwarts first thing tomorrow, if we all pack tonight and get everything sorted."

Hermione nodded her thanx and sat down next to Ron and Jade to write to Dumbledore. 

~~~~~~~~~~

On the kitchen window of the lodge house, a black spider scuttled out of a small crack, it was a shame none of the housemates had noticed it when they were speaking or when they were off doing their own task as they failed to notice the abnormal speed it climbed down its web and rushed towards the shadows and they missed out especially the fact it was able to transform into a human, who hurried of into the dawning night.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning at the old Lodging house was a hectic one, after discussions late into the night, it was decided that they would travel by the Hogwarts Express; they did consider Floo powder but Hogwart's was not connected to the Floo Powder network. Owls zoomed in and out: the Daily Prophet with headlines blaring; howlers from Mr Coral (WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT A BREAK, YOU JUST BEEN TO WORK FOR ONE DAY!); a message from Dumbledore saying he will expect them; questions to Ron from his assistants, left, right and centre, their train tickets… even Fred and George had their magical business advisor owl-ing them demanding to know what was so important that they had to take time off – they were in the middle of a products battle with Zonko's… 

They finally reached the station with under ten minutes to spare before the invisible barrier opened, they sank into the long line of red painted metal seats to wait in exhaustion, near a pair of elderly couple, the elderly man with a coffee and newspaper, the old woman with a book with a picture of the author, Lisa Turpin on it.

"Phew we made it with time to spare," Ron exclaimed leaning back, unaware of his flaming red hair sticking up.

"Not surprising since Hermione woke us up at the crack of dawn so we won't be late," Fred retorted rubbing his eyes as he sat down next to his brother, his twin sat down beside him, yawning, his head falling backwards hitting the wall behind as he tried not to fall back asleep. 

"Don't blame her, she just anxious to get to the mirror tis all," Jade said sitting beside George.

Hermione ignored the comment, "If the train speed hasn't changed we should be at Hogwart's by five, six-ish at the latest, by the end of tonight we should know where Harry is! What's a loss of a few hours sleep compared to finding him and where he went these two to three years?" Her voice was slightly raised in excitement.

"I suppose you're right, though I hardly slept last night, Jeeves (_Ron's assistant_) kept owl-ing me with questions, I even got an message from Percy telling me how irresponsible it is to leave like that, he's been working late at Fudge's office ever since he became the assistant." As if on cue, Ron yawned and stretched out his hand accidentally knocking the man next to him on the head making him spill his coffee onto the woman and himself.

The woman cried out as she used her hand and her book to wipe the coffee away in vain. The man rummaged for a tissue clutching his leg where the coffee started to seep into muttering under his breath, while Ron apologized profusely. He was about to whip out his wand to perform the quick dry spell when Hermione came and grabbed his hand, her eyes warningly.

"We're so sorry," she exclaimed. "My friend can be such a klutz..."

"It's ok, dear," the old woman interrupted. "We'll just go to the rest rooms to clean up a bit." She stood up, shifting a heavy looking bag on to her shoulder while the man reached for his walking stick.

"I'll help you there," Hermione offered hooking her arm round the old woman's as she pointedly told Ron to help the old man through her gaze. 

~~~~~~~~~~

In the ladies rest rooms, Hermione apologized again for Ron's clumsiness. 

"It's ok, dear, it's only a little coffee."

"But it was still my friend's fault…"

"Accidents will happen, it'll come out with a good scrub with soap and water," the woman replied, scrubbing away at the coffee stain for a few awkward moments, her grey eyes glaring out the corner of her eyes at Hermione. "So where are you off to then dear? I couldn't help hearing something about a missing boy named Henry was it, your boyfriend?"

"No, no, he's a friend, _Harry_ is, it's a long story but he's been gone for a while and we're urm… going to go find him."

"That's nice dear, absence makes the heart grow fonder," the woman replied smiling, Hermione blushed. "Could you pass me some more wet paper towels please?"

"Of course," Hermione replied and turned her back to walk to where the towels were, dampening them under the taps. As she did the old woman began to change, her grey hair darkening in colour as her ageing skin metamorphically turned smooth and her warm grey eyes turned to a steel cold murderous glare, she undid her scarf around her head and wrapped it round her pale hands pulling it taut as she slowly approached the unsuspecting Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~

In the male's restrooms, the same was happening to the old man, his bent back became straight as his features changed and darkened. He was no longer elderly but looked like a man of mid thirties to late forties. He had, like his partner conversed with Ron then asked the boy for some more towels, changing his form while Ron turned his back. Quickly the man raised his sturdy walking stick and before the young wizard turned back, the man brought it down hard over the oblivious boy's head.

**********

_A/N:___

_Here's Chapter Two, is it ok? You almost didn't get it, lightning and thunder nearly crashed my comp' on Tuesday night and I couldn't get into fanfiction.net yesterday either._

_ _

_Thank you lots to all of you who reviewed!!! Special thanx for those of you who gave me advice, I tried to use it and I'll think of it as I write, any more opinions are welcomed. _

_ _

_Please review this chapter. Even one little word is appreciated – shows me people are interested._

_ _

_Au Revoir for now,_

_Dove (Always the Little Miss)_

_ _

_Disclaimer:___

_Harry Potter and the other characters: Ron, Hermione, the twins, Dumbledore, etc are not mine. The idea of the Magical community and Muggles, etcetera are not mine either – my brain isn't as clever to create some things as good as that. They are J.K. Rowling's or Warner Brother's (still no idea as to who – J.K.R created them but who owns it now?)_

_ _

_I can claim a few characters perhaps, but I'm sure you can figure out what characters are who's._

_ _

_Oh also, Little Miss … idea is not mine either they are by Mr Roger Hargreaves; I just love to use it as my signatures as you can fit almost anything onto the end. ^_^_

____


	3. The Escaped Prisoners of Azkaban

In Search for Harry

_In Search for Harry_

_Little Miss Dove _

_Chapter Three: The Escaped Prisoners of Azkaban_

__

_Hermione turned her back… the old woman began to change… she undid her scarf around her head and wrapped it round her pale hands pulling it taut as she slowly approached the unsuspecting Hermione._

_ _

~~~~~~~~~~

_ _

_In the male's restrooms, the same was happening to the old man… his features changed and darkened… changing his form while Ron turned his back. Quickly the man raised his sturdy walking stick and before the young wizard turned back, the man brought it down hard over the oblivious boy's head.___

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron and Hermione, sure are being long," George pointed out as he came back with some coffee.

Fred shrugged and took a coffee, picking up the forgotten newspaper.

"There probably was a long queue," Jade suggested. "The train doesn't leave for another half hour."

George frowned, "I guess," he suddenly saw the book beside Jade, "Hey I never knew you read Lisa Turpin's books." 

"Lisa Who?"

"Lisa Turpin," George repeated he picked up the book and waved it about, "She went to Hogwarts you know?"

"That book isn't mine…"

"Hey guys you should see this," Fred's voice interrupted, he had scanned through the left behind newspaper which had turned out to conceal another paper in it. 

"What is it?" 

Fred took out the Daily Prophet, a well read wizard's paper, "There's more," he said as he read out a paragraph on the front page: '_The break out of Azkaban has been the second time within the last ten years, first Sirius Black, right hand man of the Dark Lord, now a couple named the Lestrange, who had been put into this high security prison for charges of being Death Eaters and followers of He-who-should-not-be-named_'.'" He briefly went through the newspaper picking out important points, "'_The Lestranges are said to be dangerous but unarmed as of yet… well known for their gift of transfigurated disguises… favourite being helpless muggle elders_…' You don't think…"

But George and Jade were already on their way to the rest rooms. As the twins headed towards the Men's and Jade towards the Ladies.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione ran some water soaking the paper towels and was about to turn back to the old woman, when she caught sight of the mirror's reflection; the old lady had gone and behind her was a lady of her mid thirties. Before she could react the lady wrapped the scarf round Hermione's neck and pulled it tight. The witch's eyes widened in surprise as her hand flew to reach for her wand in her purse, but the lady pulled her back, making her knock the purse over. Hermione gasped as the air to her lungs was cut off. 

Catching the cold cruel eyes of the lady's reflection in the mirror, she began to struggle frantically clawing at her attacker's arm and face, finally resolving to step on the woman's feet as hard as she could. The grip of the scarf loosened and Hermione pushed forward gasping for oxygen and diving for her fallen purse for her wand, but the lady rushed after her grabbing the witch by the hair and determined to strangle her now by hand. 

That was when Jade burst in, "Hermione, are you alright?" Her emerald eyes widened in surprise as a lady stood strangling her friend, reaching for her wand she fired a quick spell, which the older witch dodged and missed. Knowing that she couldn't finish of her job, the lady pushed Hermione forward into Jade and Apparated. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron?" Fred yelled as George and him pushed into the male's rest rooms, only to find their brother face down on the floor and a man clutching Ron's wand. 

"Oh Merlin!" George exclaimed as he angrily cried out: "_Petrificus Totalus_," at the same time the man yelled: "_Excutio_."

The two spells met at mid point creating a loud explosion. Several people outside came rushing in. A bald muggle man shouted, "What the hell just happened?" as several added comments like: "What was that noise?"

Fred and George were caught of guard by the sudden interruption and the man took advantage of this "_Mobilicorpus_," he shouted at Fred, raising him a couple of feet throwing him into his twin before he disappeared.

"How did he do that?"

"What just happened? Someone explain!"

Within seconds of the man's disappearance, the Muggle's started to panic. George, who had a small gash across his forehead from the spell explosion and a slightly bruised Fred made their way to Ron, "He's alive, just knocked unconscious," George said his face relieved.

"_Ennervate_," Fred muttered and Ron started to stir.

"What happened?" He asked, disorientated as he slowly got up. "I feel like a ton of bricks just got dropped onto my head."

"That man and woman escaped from Azkaban…" George began explaining but before he could finish, a Muggle began to yell: "They're wizards!" while the bald man retorted, "NO, Aliens!!!"

Jade supporting a weak Hermione pushed through the crowds ignoring the shouts, "Ron," Hermione croaked out. "The trains about to leave in ten minutes… Harry!"

"But you can't go," Jade argued, "You two were nearly killed!" 

"We have to," Ron protested clutching his head, "We've waited this long we're not waiting any longer."

The twins and Jade knew it was pointless arguing with Ron and Hermione. The Muggles were starting to spread what they have seen, pretty soon the people from the Accidental Magic Reversal Department would be there to modify the Muggle memories and ask enough questions to last them days since it involved, two escaped prisoners of Azkaban and two attempted murders by them, not to mention the male now had Ron's wand, making him extremely dangerous.

"Fred and I will stay here then, to explain things to the Ministry and modify memories, Jade you go with them two, since Ron's lost his wand and we don't know if they'll try anything again, but they shouldn't be able to since Hogwarts Train is protected through charms."

Fred nodded agreeing with his twin and added, "Remember to send us an owl if you find anything but don't sign it, and make it's vague but understandable to us or the Ministry will want to know why you left and take this into their own hands to find Harry." __

Ron, Hermione and Jade said the briefest good byes and started towards the crowd that had gathered by the door, they moved apart when the three approached them, "Ahem," Fred cried out behind them, "Now you may all be wondering what just happened there but if you all listen to me there is a logical explanation to this…"

The two witches and wizard briskly walked as discreetly as they could walk up to the barrier of Platform 9¾ and slyly slipped through the wall, just as the whistle sounded. They ran towards the closest carriage of the scarlet Hogwarts train, slamming the carriage door shut just as the train signal to move. They were finally on their way to Hogwarts.

**********

_Long A/N:___

_Hola all, _

Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, but how is it this time? Is it still interesting or veering too much away from what you expected. I think this chapter was more action-y than mystery – sorry!! But at least I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger this time. ^_^

A tiny word of any of your opinion in the review please! If you think it's bad, any advice on how to improve it? 

_ _

_Oo, Also next chapter may take a while too, having a small writer's block, I have a few ideas but the trouble is putting pen to paper, any ideas? If I write according to what I've got, the trio will get to the mirror by either the next chapter or one after._

_ _

_Oh and while you're waiting, I recommend 'The Makings of a Dark Lord' by Ananya. The first chapter is a little short and vague but it's intriguing. _

_ _

_Adiós until next time, _

_Dove (Always the Little Miss) _

_ _

_Disclaimer (also known as the please don't sue me part):_

Harry Potter and everything you've read in the books so far do not belong to me. If ever a new book comes out and I have something here (I wish) that J.K.R will use, it is a total coincident. It's quite easy to tell what belong to me and what doesn't.

Little Miss … is the name I always use, though the creator is Roger Hargreaves, I take no credit what so ever. ^_^


	4. The Mirror

_In Search for Harry_

_Little Miss Dove_

_Chapter Four: The Mirror_

__

It was deep into the evening when the Hogwarts Train pulled into the tiny dim lit platform. The sky was a dark purple, casting long shadows under the light of stars behind the clouds. As students filed out onto the platform huddling in small groups against the cold night air, a familiar glow came floating towards them.

"Hagrid," Ron whispered as the bushy face of giant man became visible in the faint lamplight. 

His beetle black eyes shining towards the group of students as he began his traditional chant of: "Firs' years! Firs' Years over here! C'mon, follow me this way!" Signalling the new students towards the conventional journey across the Hogwarts Lake, he caught Ron's eye and motioned towards down the mud track where the other Hogwarts students were heading to sit in the stagecoaches drawn by hundreds of what possibly was invisible horses.

"This is just like when we were back at Hogwarts," Hermione said as the coach they climbed into began to move. "It feels so long ago."

"Hermione, it was only under three years ago."

Hermione glared at the red headed wizard.

"How far is it till Hogwarts Castle?" Jade asked sensing the need to change the topic while peering out the cracked window. Between the swaying back and forth of a small spider she saw the twisted iron gates of Hogwarts approaching. 

"Not far, we'll be there soon," Ron replied as looming dark towers come into view. "There's the castle now," he pointed out. 

The coach didn't take too long to pull up to the front of Hogwarts. As the students horded up the stone steps leading into the gigantic entrance hall, the wizard and two witches followed the crowd and were met by Dumbledore himself. 

"Evening Ron, Hermione," the Hogwarts head master greeted. 

"Evening Sir," Hermione replied struggling to keep still as the wave of students heading towards the Great Hall pushed past them. "This is our friend Jade Hyadia."

"Nice to meet you Professor."

"The pleasure's mine," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling, "Now I trust you all had a good journey. Shall we commence towards to the Sorting? I'm guessing you are all famished."

"Er, you see Sir, we would like to see the Mirror…" Ron began.

"Ah, the mirror, in due time," Dumbledore replied, "I have placed the Mirror in a special room that appears only at ten o'clock in the evening for one hour, so there is time for a good meal."

The trio looked at each other for a decision, they were all hungry so Ron nodded and the three followed Dumbledore into the Great hall. It didn't take to long for the sorting to commence and the feast to continue, but for Hermione and Ron, each second waiting seemed forever. 

Finally Dumbledore stood up and finished with his annual messages: "Since we're all full to the brim, before we go off to our comfy beds, I have a couple of notices to give out. As always the Forbidden Forest is off territory, anyone found near there will be severely punished. 

We have a couple of new magical assistants with us this year, including Neville Longbottom in the Herbology department and Arachne Noir with Potions and Charms…"

Hermione and Ron looked surprised, throughout the feast they had failed to notice their old school mate, who had actually been but a dozen of seats away. But the round-faced boy had changed, he had an air of confidence and his face was determined and set. However after the split second Hermione and Ron turned to see him, when Dumbledore said his name, Neville chocked on his mouthful resulting in Arachne needing to thump him in the back.

"Last of all, the North and West Astronomy Tower are closed, no one is to advance onto the stairs leading up there," Dumbledore continued… "Now, let us finish the evening with the school song, everyone pick their favourite tune."

As the pupils all sang at different paces and melodies, Jade looked half amused and half bewildered at the racket. Both Hermione and Ron now looked at each other curious, Dumbledore usually gave a reason for why areas of the school were closed or forbidden, the only time he hadn't was during their first year. The third floor had been closed as Fluffy; the three-headed dog guarded the Philosopher's stone. What was in the towers that Dumbledore couldn't tell the students about? It had to be something that could cause disarray.  

"Hermione," Jade called out, "Ron. It's time."

The witch and wizard stepped out of their thoughts; the students were piling out off the Great Hall, and Dumbledore was waiting patiently for them to follow. The trio leapt out of their seats and followed. The headmaster leads them to the corner of the hall, making sure no one was watching he pulled back the tapestry revealing a secret tunnel lighted up with enchanted torches.  

They followed Dumbledore through the passage, which wounded up and down, within the walls of the school. Finally they got to the far end of Hogwarts, just in time as between two forgotten statues of ogres hidden in the passageway, the wall started to disappear revealing a sloping roof room where Dumbledore had placed the mirror of Erised. 

Hermione and Ron walked through the space followed by Jade, then Dumbledore. The first three walked in slowly; this was the moment they had been anticipated. As they went near up to the mirror, they were careful of each step as if one slightest motion and the mirror would smash and there chance to find Harry would be lost forever. 

As they approached, Hermione and Ron looked at each other and nodded, they both glanced into the mirror at the same time and both faces changed at the exact same time. 

However it wasn't to relief, it was to puzzlement then fear.

"What do you see," Jade asked looking at her friend's faces, she had not known Harry personally, so her heart's desire was truthfully not to find him, but she had known Hermione and Ron's keenness in searching for their lost friend and was equally eager to know of the boy's whereabouts.

"What _do_ you see?" Dumbledore asked also, a tiny hint of zeal in his voice.

"N… nothing," Ron stammered, "I can't see anything in the mirror, just… just a blackness," he looked at Hermione to see if she too saw the same thing.

She nodded, "Professor, is the mirror broken?" She asked hopefully.

The headmaster looked back at them with a thoughtful look, calm as usual as if nothing could ever surprise him. He walked up to the mirror staring at it for a brief moment and turned back, "It is in working order," he announced.

"Then why doesn't it show us where Harry is? That doesn't mean he's…" Hermione trailed off, her face panic stricken. 

"No, Hermione. It should not mean Harry is dead, the mirror of Erised is a complex magical object, and how it works is still unsure, but even when the person or people you desire to see is gone, they should still appear in the mirror as you desire them."

"Like Harry and his family back in our first year, right?" Ron asked.

"Exactly, there are several 'loopholes' shall we say to getting a proper answer from the mirror, such as your idea to desire to see where Harry is, however I am unsure as to why you both see pitch blackness."

"There is one reason," Jade said slowly, "One that I was taught when I was studying about magical objects which you can seek answers from." She looked at the others unsure whether to continue, Dumbledore nodded. "The only reason which I know of, why a magical object such as the mirror of Erised won't work is as if the object or person you desire doesn't exist, not just die out of existence, but was never born or never created."

**********

A/N: Hey all, 

_This chapter isn't that good is it? Oh well, I did try. Sorry for the writer's block, which did develop from being a short one till a lengthy just under four months odd. Thank you for those of you who are still reading and reviewing. I did bring the mirror in this time, but you will definitely find out what happened to Harry in the next chapter, that is if I write it. [Here's the pleading part] Please!!! Review, it encourages me to write faster, really it does. ;) _

_Well I don't think I have anything to add, except to repeat again: remember to review, or I'll be really paranoid and think no one wants this to continue, in which case it won't then. _

_Thanks,_

_Dove. _

_Disclaimer:_

_Anything you recognize that isn't mine is obviously not mine. HP and co' belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bro's and only the few new characters are mine. They are several descriptions from the books, just paraphrased and re-written, so credit to the books and not me. _

_Little Miss … (the first part of the name I use) is created by Mr. Roger Hargreaves._


End file.
